jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Fugo Pannacotta
PLAYSTYLE EB = 4 DIFF = 4 TECH = 3 WILL = 4 VERS = 2 DAM = 5 Transform as fast as possible, then abuse his high chip damage and massive combos. Fugo is normally a decent character with some strange but useful normals, and slow specials. He also has the unique ability to poison his enemy to do a bit of free extra damage. His goal is to either 1) reach 2 bars of meter as fast as possible and do his GHA or 2) do 214AAA when he has less than 20% health in order to fransform. Once transformed, most of Fugo’s specials get some kind of boost. Usually speed in S-OFF, or damage in S-ON, barring a few exceptions. Most importantly, his poison effect is dramatically increased. This ends up greatly increasing combo damage and gives Fugo the highest chip damage in the game. Fugo comes with six rechargeable poison capsules, and each does 100 damage of chip when transformed. If the opponent blocks six times, they lose around 60% health. This is on top of his massive, 80-90% combos he can do once transformed. Fugo has no main mode, instead S-OFF and S-ON each have their own set of tools that you must choose depending on your needs. Both are more geared towards being closer to the opponent, although S-ON has generally more combo damage. S-OFF has 236A, which becomes a fast, long range poke that can poison, and 623A, a fast stab attack that sets up okizeme. S-ON has 63214A, a standing overhead and combo extender (HKD with distortion), 623A a combo ender that can act as a frame trap, 22A combo extender, and 236A which can be used for wall combos. Fugo likes to keep close to the opponent at all times to keep layering poison and take advantage of high combo damage. Getting in, however, can be a challenge against characters that can keep him out. Fugo players will have to work on his neutral the most, as unfamiliarity with his tools can make him very predictable. That being said, Fugo’s comeback potential is one of the best in the game and the poison mechanic is unique and imposing. He doesn’t gain too much with Rotation Cancels, but his already high damage output suits him fine. PROS * Easy to get his transformation (an inevitability, mostly). * Highest chip damage in the game by far. * One of the highest combo damage in the game. * jH in both S-OFF and S-ON can be a good cross-up tool. * Decent pokes within 2 character widths. CONS * Struggles against keep-out. * Takes practice to open people up. * Specials are slow and low damage without transformation. * Takes a lot of practice to play the neutral. Combos Meterless combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H): deals 93 damage + virus damage. 5L>5M>5H>6M>623H: Deals 123 damage. Basic Soff combo, you get your opponent knocked down near you and go for a mix up. Stand on 5L>5M>5H>236H(>6H): Deals 116 (125) damage + virus damage 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>623H: Deals 135 (143) damage. Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5LMH>6M>236H(>6H): Deals 217 damage + virus damage. Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5LMH>6M>623H: Deals 240 damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H): Deals 217 damage + virus damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>6M>623H: Deals 240 damage. One-meter combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>HHA: Easy Beat. Deals 223 damage + virus damage. Stand on 5L>5M>5H(x1)>236H(>6H)>HHA: Easy Beat. Deals 247 damage + virus damage. Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5LMH>6M>236H>HHA: Deals 347 damage + virus damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H>HHA: Deals 347 damage + virus damage Two-meters combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>6M>GHA: Deals 343 damage. 5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>HHA: Deals 325 damage + virus damage. Not worth for a two meter combos, but if you got Distortion already, poison will add crazy damage to your combo. Stand on 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>GHA: Deals 362 damage. Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H>HHA: Deals 417 damage + virus damage. Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5L>5M>5H>6M>GHA: Deals 475 damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H>HHA: Deals 417 damage + virus damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>2L>5L>5M>5H>6M>GHA: Deals 478 damage. Three-meter combos Stand off 5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>HHA: Deals 385 damage + virus damage. 5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>GHA: Deals 436 damage. Stand on Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>HHA: Deals 485 damage + virus damage. Regular Purple Haze only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>63214H>Stand Rush>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>GHA: Deals 544 damage + virus damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>HHA: Deals 474 damage + virus damage. Purple Haze Distortion only - 5L>5M>5H(Heavy x3)>22H>Stand Rush>5L>5M>5H>6M>236H(>6H)>Puttsun Cancel>5L>5M>5H>6M>GHA: Deals 530 damage + virus damage. Category:Characters